


Alley Cat

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [5]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Bathing/Washing, Belly Rubs, Boot Worship, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Prostitution, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sheath Play, Tails, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Zimelu, better known by his stage name of Lady Red, is a "dominatrix" bot. The city is rough and unforgiving to robots.Then one day, after running into a stray, blue cat bot, his jaded heart softens.
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Kudos: 5





	Alley Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu meets a cute little cat bot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a horny dream where Zimelu, in his crossdressing form, fucked a kitty Purl-hew against the wall of an alley.
> 
> Fleshing that out and getting backstory ideas from -REDACTED- lead to this~
> 
> Dubcon, rough sex, pet play, crossdressing, prostitution.

Zimelu was walking through the alleys. In the city, robot hookers and prostitutes were a common sight, especially in these parts. Those who could stand the polluted air would come from far and wide for a chance to fuck these obedient little bots…

...Although sometimes, people would search out bots like Zimelu. Bots that didn’t listen and did whatever THEY wanted. And Zimelu, more frequently known by his stage name of Lady Red, was well known to easily get his way. His charms, his commanding voice, his enticing looks, he would use them to his advantage. And he would always wind up with a good little cockslut sucking away at his dick, or licking at his ass, huffing his scent from his balls while their head was under his skirt.

His face was framed with long, sparkly red hair on one side that went down to his mid-stomach. His pouty, full lips had bright red lipstick that matched his eye shadow, and would always leave marks on his currently fucktoy. His thick eyelashes would always frame his lidded eyes so perfectly. He wore a black tube top that stretched so nicely on his expansive chest, and he wore a red mini-skirt. He wore silk lingerie, a lacy black bra and lacy black panties that just barely hid his monster of a bulge. He wore thigh high red boots with six inch heels, making him even taller than he already was.

He was walking through one particularly grimy alley, when something ran into him. He yelped, tumbling to the ground and landing in a puddle of liquid sludge. His clothes were ruined, fucking great. He looked around to see who needed their ass handed to them…

...And saw a cat bot. He was just as tall as him, but he looked slimmer. He looked like he just got done rolling around in the dirt or something, and his blue tail was flicking back and forth. His messy blue hair was tangled, and he had adorable blue cat ears that were twitching as traffic roared and people walked by outside the alley. He had cute little white paws for his hands and feet, little blue beans and pads. And of course, he was naked, his adorable little balls out while his penis was in his sheath, and his two cute blue nipples perked up in the cold morning air.

“Myah~?” he said, tilting his head to look at the tall robot he just bumped into. His tail suddenly stopped flicking, and his ears pressed down to his skull as he was backed up against a wall. “M-Myah…?” he whispered. Why was this robot backing him against a wall?

And why did he look so… Angry?

\---

The little cat bot was pushed up against the wall and turned around roughly. The poor thing was yelping as his ass was suddenly groped.

“Little shit, ruining my clothes!” Zimelu growled, slipping his massive dick out of his panties as he pushed up against his ass. “Somebody oughtta teach a filthy stray like you some manner…” he said in a low tone, making the poor cat bot shiver.

“M-Myah, aaaaa!!!” he cried as Zimelu finally pushed his dick into his ass. Looks like it was his first time, poor thing. But there wasn’t any time to get upset or feel bad. In this city, most people never got a proper first time, having it taken away from them, ESPECIALLY the robots. Before Zimelu made a name for himself, he remembers the day he got his anal virginity taken away, pushed onto the pavement as everyone gathered around to gawk and laugh.

“Little slut, you’re already hard…” Zimelu growled as he squeezed and kneaded his cute little balls. The cat bot whined so erotically, it was like he was just egging him on at this point… “Filthy stray…” he said as he grabbed his tail and yanked it. The cat bot cried out and tightened around his dick, Zimelu moaning out as he bit down on his shoulder, his sharp teeth digging into his soft silicone skin.

“Aaaaah, aaaaaaaaaah!!!” the cat bot cried out. His paws were scrabbling at the rough brick wall, frantically trying to get a grip on ANYTHING. He was feeling so strange as his dick nudged up against the wall, dripping pre onto the ground. And…

“Got it on my shoes… After we’re done, you’re cleaning that up!” Zimelu grunted as he kept pounding away into his tight, tight little ass. “O-Oh fuck… Could get used to this… Just imagine, if I took you home and kept you as my personal fucktoy… You’d like that, wouldn’t you…?!” Zimelu gasped as he slapped his ass, groaning as he tightened up around him.

Suddenly, the cat bot cried out and came, his ass clenching around Zimelu’s dick. Zimelu came as well, filling his ass up with his seed and grinding into him. He pulled out, and gave him one last spank.

“Spread your ass, kitty…” he commanded, the little cat bot shyly doing so. Seeing his cum drip out from his tight little hole… God, was that a hot sight. “Now, you still have to clean my shoes.” he said, leaning back against the other wall and beckoning him to him.

The little cat bot licked the dirty surface of his hooker boots, tasting dirt and grime, and his own cum. His blue cheeks glowed bright as he shut his eyes and his tail started to flick again as he purred.

“Good boy.” Zimelu said. He loved how he shivered at that. “Now, get the hell outta my sight. Gotta go home.” he dismissively said.

He walked away as the poor little kitty’s ears drooped…

...Although that wasn’t the end.

\---

Later that night, Zimelu wasn’t working, being able to take days off whenever he felt like it since he was rather well off. People paid well to be dommed, it seemed.

It was raining, and although he was waterproof, getting wet was such an inconvenience. He walked through the same alley with his umbrella, and he heard a little whimper. His cheeks were glowing red, and he saw a mushy newspaper next to a dumpster bin. A little form was shaking underneath it. He poked it with his foot…

...And the little cat bot from earlier was under it! He looked… Pitiful. He looked up at him with his tail curled around his body, shivering. He was muddy and wet, and Zimelu could feel his jaded heart start to soften up, just a bit.

“C… Come on, little one…” he said, kneeling down next to him and putting his umbrella over him. The little cat bot was stunned.

“M-Myah…?” he meowed. This big robot was offering him some dryness? He slowly got out from under the slimy newspaper, and nervously came forward. Zimelu stuck his hand out, and he sniffed it. Smelled like strawberries…

Zimelu felt his heart melt when he nuzzled his wet cheek into his hand, and he finally softened up, scratching behind his ears as he purred.

“Follow me, kitty… I’ll give you a home.” he whispered.

The little cat bot almost knocked him over, making Zimelu curse. Oh boy…

\---

Zimelu lived in a decent apartment. There were only a few people who lived in this building, and they were relatively all spread far apart. They lived on the top floor.

Zimelu carried the poor, shivering little kitty into the bathroom, and got a steaming bath going. The poor thing looked so miserable…

“So… What’s… Your name, little one?” Zimelu asked.

“…” the cat bot didn’t respond.

“...I noticed you haven’t done anything other than meow or moan. Can you talk?” Zimelu asked. He was in shock when he shook his head. “...Someone messed with your voice, didn’t they…” he whispered, getting a nod in response. Somebody seems to have edited him to only be able to speak in meows and moans, poor thing. Zimelu then had an idea. “Hold on, let me get something…” he said, running to another room.

He came back with some paper and a pen. Thankfully, the cat bot could write somewhat decently.

Purl-hew. That’s what his name was.

“You know… I think that’s… A wonderful name, little one…” Zimelu gently said. The way Purl’s tail flipped back and forth made him feel things...

The bath was finally done, and it was nice and hot. Zimelu gently picked Purl up and set him in the tub, his heart melting when he made a blissful sigh. He got to work right away, grabbing a brush and scrubbing away all the grime, dirt, mud… Purl would make such cute sounds as he got behind his ears, got hard to reach areas. He washed his hair, and untangled it, making it smooth and soft again.

“Lift up your arms, Purl…” Zimelu said, to which he obliged. Scrubbing away at his arms, he soon went underneath them. Zimelu felt his dick throb when he squirmed and giggled, trying his best to keep his arms up as his tail kept splashing water out the side of the tub. He then scrubbed his sides, his ribs, loving how he would bite his lip and try not to squirm as it obviously tickled him, quite badly from the looks of it. And of course, when he started to scrub his belly… It may have tickled, but it also felt so, so good to Purl.

“N-Nyah…” he squeaked, before laughing as the brush spent some extra time on his navel, Zimelu unable to hide his smirk. His laugh was just so cute… Zimelu then scrubbed his lower legs, behind his knees. Soon, however…

“Spread your legs, kitty…” Zimelu said, loving how his cheeks glowed brighter at that request. “Good boy… I’m just gonna clean you up, alright?” he said. He scrubbed his inner thighs, blushing as the poor thing shivered. And then, the part that he had to be extra careful with. He grabbed a softer brush, and ever so carefully cleaned his groin.

He moaned so erotically as his adorable little balls were gently cleaned. His sensitive sheath also got a similar treatment, only even more gentle. All the grime that was built up in there was cleaned out. And his ass was cleaned as well. Purl was shivering and trying not to squirm as his dick came to life, growing out of his sheath and dripping.

“...O-Oh man…” Zimelu whispered, carefully grasping his cock and looking Purl in the eye. His eyes were lidded, and his breathing was quickened as he leaned back in the tub. He was so vulnerable at this moment, and he was obviously going to cum if the brush touched him there. “It’s… You can cum, don’t worry…” he reassured, before he slowly scrubbed his dick.

Purl’s cum shot out hard and hit the wall in front of him. He whined as his sensitive head was washed off, throbbing in the aftermath of his orgasm. Finally, Zimelu was done cleaning him, his own dick pulsing as he took the worn out kitty out of the tub and dried him off, letting him keep himself wrapped up in the fluffy towel.

“Fuck, you’re so cute…” Zimelu said, smiling as he ruffled his fluffy hair. The adorable smile on his face just kept making his heart melt as he scratched under his chin, loving his purr and the way his tail flicked back and forth. “Come on, lets go to bed… You can sleep with me~” he said, smirking at him as his eyes lit up.

Zimelu got undressed and cleaned his makeup off, getting into some comfortable clothes and shutting the lights off as he laid down. Purl got under the covers with him, and nuzzled up against his chest, his paws kneading into him as he purred. God damn, that was cute…

Zimelu stroked his hair, and scratched behind his ears as he yawned. His breathing slowed, and he drifted off to sleep. Zimelu followed soon after, finding out just how relaxing it was to pet a cat, to sleep with one.

Zimelu felt that he had made the right choice, bringing this cutie in…

\---

When Zimelu woke up the next morning, he decided to take the day off. He wanted to spend some time with Purl, his new little kitty.

Purl-hew was nuzzling up against Zimelu’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck as he sighed. Zimelu simply couldn’t help himself as he scratched behind his ears, tickled under his chin, let him nuzzle his cheek into his hand… The little noises and the purring he made were so cute.

Soon, however, he noticed that these innocent little pets were having quite the effect on him. He could feel his adorable little dick start to grind against his own massive dick, and he could only smirk as he gently guided his head closer to his face, pressing a kiss to his ears as he whined and his tail flicked back and forth.

“That tail of yours needs to calm down, little kitty…” Zimelu rumbled, grabbing it by the tip and stroking it as he buried his head into his chest and whimpered. “You’re so easy to tease… Little kitty, do you mind if I see your paws?” he asked. Purl-hew nervously showed him his paws, which were nice and clean from the bath last night.

“M-Myahhhhhh, aaaaaahhhhh!!!” Purl cried as Zimelu’s freakishly long tongue slithered out and started to slurp away at his sensitive, sensitive paw pads. He would press kisses to each bean, before going back to lave at them. Purl humped against his dick faster and faster, until he shivered and came, Zimelu licking his paws the whole time and stopping before he got overstimulated. He wanted to be a gentle owner, after all.

“So sensitive~” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Purl, pulling him close as he blushed and purred. “But I think I wanna get up now…” he said as Purl got situated right on him. “...To give you a treat~” he said, loving how Purl instantly got down on the floor for him, his tail flicking back and forth. “Lay down on your back, kitty…”

Purl did so, confused as to what was going to happen… When Zimelu’s strong hands attacked his exposed belly, smearing some of his cum around as he saw the little cat bot’s pupils turn to hearts. His tail was whipping around so fast as his dick throbbed back to life, and the noises he was making were so cute…

“Nya-aaaah~!” Purl cried as he started to pant, his tongue flopped out and his arms pressed close to his chest like a cat as he whined and wiggled around.

And then Zimelu played dirty.

He started to kiss his exposed belly while still rubbing his hands all over it. Purl cried out as he came HARD, Zimelu continuing to press kisses to him until he was a squirmy little mess, sweat dripping down him as he purred and mewled for him.

“So cute~” Zimelu husked as he then pulled the poor thing in for a kiss. Purl shakily threw his arms around his neck as he kissed back, dazed when he pulled back.

Oh, Zimelu was going to have LOTS of fun with his new little kitty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write, and I love this dumb mini AU already. But...
> 
> ...Wouldn't it be rather serendipitous if Zimelu stumbled across a white, stray mutt~?


End file.
